Misery to a Good Life: Remastered
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Humphrey has suffered his whole life, being beaten and treated like dirt. Day after day he tries to endure the pain until eventually It all just becomes too much.
1. Chapter 1

Pain and suffering often times finds its way to the least deserving of wolves. Humphrey just so happens to fit that description.

In a small place known as Jasper city, in a rundown neighborhood, living in a rugged and weathered house lived a young wolf by the name of Humphrey. An orphan from birth, Humphrey has spent a good portion of his in a foster center, being fostered twice before his current foster father took him in.

The first family to take him in seemed alright at first, Humphrey was happy that at least had somewhat of a family; at least that's what he thought. The parents wanted nothing to do with him, neglecting him in everything they did, often leaving him at home alone while they took their biological kids out to do fun activities. The kids themselves would pick on the poor cub and would go as far as to beat him. It was when the abused cub retaliated and fought back the parents decided to give him back to the foster center. That happened when he was six.

The next time he was adopted was at the age of eight. All he remembers from his time with them was that they loved to yell at him. He only spent a few weeks with them before they sent him to a military school, wanting to shape him into what they thought was perfect. However, when he returned he showed no change from when he left; the couple saw him as a lost cause and gave him back to the orphanage.

After that it seemed liked others just avoided the pup. For about a year after he got back none of the parents or the pups paid any attention to him. In fact it was like all the others intentionally avoided him and Humphrey didn't know why. They all used to be friends but suddenly they just stopped talking or playing with him, making him an outcast.

It took about a year until Humphrey made a new friend. When he was ten a new cub was brought to the orphanage and for whatever reason he took a liking into the younger gray wolf. When Humphrey asked why he cared the wolf replied "You looked lonely, and no one should be alone." That's how the friendship between Humphrey and McCabe began.

McCabe is a jet black wolf with crimson red streaks going down his sides, which wasn't something you saw everyday. McCabe was three years older than Humphrey but that didn't mean anything to them; they were inseparable. During middle school is when Humphrey first started getting bullied. A small group of wolves lead by their jerk leader Jordan made it their life goal to torment Humphrey. It was mostly small things but it still took its toll on the young gray wolf. He was lucky to have McCabe there who threatened to beat the shit out of them if they didn't stop, but that all ended the summer before Humphrey's freshman year of high school. Coincidentally, both him and McCabe were adopted around the same time. McCabe was adopted by a family from Washington and Humphrey from a local wolf. It was a hard time for Humphrey but it would only get harder.

In the weeks after being adopted Humphrey went through the worse abuse he had ever experienced. His foster parent, Phil, treated him like he was less than dirt. Barely feeding him, giving him less than adequate clothes, and the house itself was in shambles. That might have been bearable if it wasn't for Phil's drunken rages where he would beat Humphrey for doing literally nothing but being in his sight. Humphrey's life took a dramatic turn from bad to so much worse in only a few weeks, and he figured nothing could be worse.

 **Humphrey**

My eyes opened from another night of sleep to the sound of my alarm clock going off, sighing deeply as the day I had been dreading was finally here. Turing off the alarm, I groaned in discomfort as I picked myself up from my bed, my body being soar. The bruises on my body were a constant reminder of just how shitty my life is, and how much I wished my life could be over.

It seems like there isn't a single wolf in my life, save for McCabe, who actually cares for me. My parents abandoned me before I could even crawl, leaving me at the will of others who have tormented me my entire life. McCabe was the only light in my world of darkness; he was my only friend and acted like an older brother to me. He protected me from bullies as best as he could and made sure that I was never alone. But nothing that makes me happy ever lasts long. He was adopted and taken far from here and I have no way of communicating with him, which left me alone with everything that wanted to hurt me.

When I was taken in by Phil I hoped that he would be different, that maybe he would be the one to actually take care of me and love me as a parent should, but I was so wrong. He is definitely the worst, making the others contenders for best foster parents ever. Phil was just a drunk abusive asshole who he assumed only fostered him for the extra cash he would get. How the wolf was able to actually to walk away with me is a mystery. But there isn't anything I can do about it, I just have to try and survive from day to day for now and hope the future will be better, though it doesn't seem like a possibility in my life. Nothing ever good comes from me, and it seems everything I do just brings me more pain no matter how hard I try. I have no friends that can lift me up, my family is a jerk who cares more about his alcohol than my wellbeing, and it just seems like the whole world is against me.

I walked out from my room and into the bathroom, stripping down and jumping into the shower. A nice hot shower always helps to soothe my bruises. However, a hot shower was not going to brighten my mood. The day I have been dreading all summer is finally here, my first day freshman year. I haven't been looking forward to it not because I hate school, I actually quite like learning, but because of the others who will be there. Jordan and his little gang also tried to find a way to torment me during middle school, but McCabe was usually there to stop them. Now I have no McCabe to protect me from his bullies, leaving me completely defenseless against them. As I turned off the shower I could only think of just how terrible this day is going to be.

I walked back into my room as I dried off, thinking of the one, and possibly only, thing that always seems to brighten my day. A she-wolf named Kate Roberts has been a crush of mine since I was in elementary but I never did anything about it. No one talks to me, there was no way the prettiest wolf in all of Jasper would even look at me.

I got ready, dressing in my usual bland clothes and jacket, and walked downstairs and up to the front door. I took a deep breath with a full mind. Most of my thoughts consisted of how terrible this day was going to be, but there was a part of me that thought maybe, just maybe, this will be the day my life turns around. It was that thought that pushed me to open the door and walk out into a world that hates me and no doubt would rather have me dead.

* * *

 **There you go, the first installment of the remastered version of Misery to a Good Life. I hope you enjoyed this introduction and hope you cant wait to read more.**

 **Remember to leave a comment about what you think about the chapter and possible ways I can fix my future chapters.**

 **Keep On Keeping On**

 **Peace Out**


	2. Misery

The high school wasn't far from were I lived making it very easy to just walk there. The bad thing is that my bullies know where I live, and therefore know exactly my route to the school. It put me in a constant state of paranoia, making me look over my shoulder every once and awhile expecting to be jumped by them.

I honestly don't even remember why they started picking on me, it just happened out of the blue one day when they walked up to me and made fun of the fact that I had no parents and that nobody wanted me. The words stung, but I didn't show it hoping that they'd just leave me alone, but they never did. I was forced to deal with them on a daily basis. I asked the teachers for help, but all they did was 'have a talk' with Jordan and Alex and the others; nothing came of it. Still to this day they are relentless and since last year they became physical, trying to cause me bodily harm. I wish I knew why they hated me so much so I could change that thing about me. But for now I guess I just have to deal with it.

Luckily I was able to make it to the school without anything bad happening to me, and there was no Jordan in sight; something told me that wasn't going to last. I walked onto campus about twenty minutes before the first bell would ring, and went to find a secluded place so I could hide from Jordan, as well as to just be alone. I wish I could say I had friends I could talk to, but with McCabe gone it leaves me with no one. No one talks to me, and they hardly even look my way. But it was fine, I enjoyed the peace and quiet of being alone. I weaved through groups of wolves and eventually was able to find a little area outside that was away from everyone else, where hopefully Jordan wouldn't look.

I learned up against the wall and began to get lost in my thoughts. I imagined how the day was going to go, I would go to classes then go home and avoid Phil at all possible, most likely getting beat up at some point, either by Jordan or Phil. During class is really the only time I feel safe, which is probably why I tend to get good grades. I usually average between a 3.5 and 4.0 GPA but who knows with high school, everything is different here from what I have heard which does not make me feel any better about my current situation.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the sound of footsteps caught my attention. I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh, already knowing what was coming. I looked up and spotted my tormentors: Jordan, Alex, and their three other 'henchman'. They all had on sick smiles, over ecstatic that they were going to cause me harm. What kind of sick bastard do you have to be to enjoy doing this every day.

"What do you want, Jordan?" I whispered even though it was obvious.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know?" he cackled walking up to me until we were face to face. "You know I missed you this summer, it's lonely without my favorite punching bag," he growled as he grabbed me by my jacket and slammed my back against the wall. I seethed slightly from the pain.

"Just get it over with, please," I begged him.

"With pleasure," he laughed, jabbing me in the stomach causing me to reel back in pain. Alex joined in by coming up next to us and taking a jab at my side. It didn't take long for everyone to join in on the beat-down, hitting me until I slip down the wall to the floor. I guess that's when Jordan had his fill for the day.

"That's enough for today," He chuckled, calling off the others. They started to leave, but Jordan had one last thing to say, "See you tomorrow buddy."

I sat propped up against the wall, silently crying to myself. Why does this have to be my life, what have I done to deserve this. I have never once been mean to anyone even with everyone being mean to me. I have sat and taken these beatings my entire life, when will it end?

The first bell rang and I picked myself up off the ground, wiping off the dust and clearing away the tears. I began walking to class just hoping that my life will get better soon.

I walked into the school and walked to my class like there was nothing wrong. Jordan was smart in that he would always make sure to cause damage that no one would ever see so they couldn't ask. He knows I'll never say anything.

My first class is physical science taught by Ms. Sanchez. The class went by pretty quickly as really the only thing we did was go over the syllabus and certain class rules. Then we were given handouts to test our previous knowledge which was just basic common knowledge.

After that class I went to geometry which was taught by a Mr. Hendricks. We did the same exact thing as my previous class, the only difference with this class was Kate. By far the most beautiful wolf in this whole place, and definitely the kindest. She may not speak to me but whenever she does see me she gives a smile and small wave, which no one else ever does. If only I had the courage to say anything to her. I feel like a creep every time I look at her and don't say anything, but I just can't help it, I'm not the most social of wolves.

After math was lunch. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed my food, sitting down far away from anyone else, but not far enough. This time it was only Jordan and Alex, but just them is still a dangerous duo. I was about to get up to leave but was shoved back down by Jordan who blocked my exit while Alex sat across from me.

"And where do you think your going?" Jordan said threateningly. I chose to stay silent and wait for what was about to happen. Fortunately right as they were about to begin a teacher came by stopping the two in their tracks. While they were distracted by that I was able to get up and get away, throwing away my trash and walking out of the cafeteria towards my next class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before long the end of the day came. I walked out of class hoping that Jordan wouldn't see me. I tried my best to blend in with the crowd. When I got outside and began to walk towards my house I spotted Jordan and his group, and they saw me. I didn't feel like taking anymore beatings today, fortunately I was pretty quick. I was able to run around them and sprinted home to safety, or at least as safe as I can ever be.

I was good for now because Phil was at work so I wouldn't have to endure his drunken rage. I went upstairs and closed myself into my room. I didn't have any homework so I just crawled into my bed and curled into a ball, my body being soar from my beating earlier day. This is no way to live, no one deserves this; so why do I have to go through it. Out of all the bad wolves in this world it has to be me. I just want it to be all over, I want my pain to be gone and my misery over. But it wasn't going to be over any time soon.

For the next couple months it just got worse and worse. Getting beaten daily and called worthless and that I would never be anything. Getting told to just kill myself on a daily basis. I just dropped deeper and deeper into depression with each passing day. I hoped it would end soon.

I woke up, it being months after the first day of school, being more soar than I ever have in my entire life. These moths have not shown mercy on me as I've been beaten. Why was I so hated? I may never know. Nothing seems to ever change in my life, it's always just been awful. I hate it all so much.

The month is now December, the final day of my first semester. It would be Christmas break after today and honestly I have been waiting for this the entire month. Anything that keeps me out of school away from the beatings is something that I look forward to. I'd have to still deal with Phil but at least I can try and avoid him. With Jordan and Alex there is no escape; if they want to beat me then they will find a way.

I have been standing in my usual secluded area just waiting in fear for what always comes. I waited and waited but they never showed up. Maybe today is going to be my lucky day. I sighed in relief as the bell rang and they were nowhere in sight. I was about to leave to go inside, but suddenly I found myself dying back. I hit the wall hard, getting me to help in pain. I looked up to see what had blindsided me, unsurprisingly it was Jordan standing above me with a smug smile, Alex stood closely behind him the others nowhere in sight.

"You probably thought I wasn't coming today, huh? Well I was going to skip today but then I thought about you, and I could never go a day without saying hello," he spoke mockingly as he leaned down towards me. There was a certain look in his eyes and scared me more than usual. Sometimes tells me this is going to be worse than most days.

My assumption was confirmed with the first hit as Jordan punched me a in the face. I seethed in pain bringing my paws up to my nose, holding back a scream. Taking away my paws and looking down at them I saw a large amount of blood on them. I wasn't even able to recover before they continued. Jordan grabbed onto my collar, yanking me up to my feet and pinning me to the wall. "I'm going to have fun with you today," he grinned, followed by a gut punch. Alex joined in by decking me across the head, knocking me to my hands and knees. I tried to stand up but Alex kicked me in the gut causing me to collapse to my stomach.

I groaned in pain, tears falling freely as I continued to suffer in my Godforsaken life. I tried to push myself up, but I didn't have the strength. Jordan flipped me over to my back, grabbing my shirt collar and lifting my head up. He cocked his fist back, ready to deliver another blow as he stared down at me with a twisted smile. "You make this way too easy," he chuckled.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" a voice called out, I recognized it as Mr. Hendricks. Jordan and Alex looked at each other with worried expressions. They knew they were going to have to flee. But just before they did, Jordan decided to finish me off by punching me right in the face again. I heard the take off followed by Mr. Hendricks shouting at them. The last thing I remember was footsteps coming up next to me followed by my teacher shouting my name.

I woke up some time later, my head in a daze and my whole body in pain. I opened my eyes to find myself in a bright white room. I groaned a little from the pain, trying to get a good look at where I was. I was able to turn my head and realized that I was in the nurses office.

"You're awake," a female voice said, getting me to look over at her. She came up over to the bed I was laid in asking if I was okay.

"Not really, it hurts to move," I told her, grunting as I sat up. She did her best to help me but there was no way of blocking out the pain.

"Humphrey, thank goodness you're alright," I looked over and saw Mr. Hendricks walk into the room, unfortunately he was followed by Phil. The skinny drunken piece of shit was here, and he doesn't look happy. Probably because I was making him lose work.

"What happened?" my teacher asked. "I didn't see you in class and somebody said they saw you outside in that corner and I found you all beaten up and passed out. Who did this?"

"I… I don't remember," I said while holding onto my head. I really couldn't remember what had happened, though it wasn't that hard of a guess.

"You don't have to be scared, Humphrey, you can tell us," he said. But I only shrugged, telling him I really couldn't remember.

"That's a shame, I'm just glad you're alright and not severely injured, right," he said looking over at the nurse.

"I mean from what I can tell there's no broken bones or concussion, your just really bruised up with some swelling. Still, I'd probably see a doctor just to make sure," she suggested, looking over at Phil. Yah, that wasn't going to happen. "But for now, I say you should just go home and rest up." There was something I was not opposed too. However, I could only imagine the car ride home with Phil.

I thanked Mr. Hendricks and the nurse, then followed far behind Phil to his truck. I got in and for the most part he said nothing. It wasn't until he dropped me off in front of the house that he spoke up, telling me, "This probably wouldn't happen if you weren't such a useless little bitch," he spat at me before taking off back to work.

I wasted no time in going up to my room and passing out on my bed. It wasn't the greatest way to be on break early, but I'm just happy to not be going back for a couple of weeks.

I slept the rest of the day and throughout the entire night, not waking up until early the next morning. My body felt a little better, but the pain was still noticeably there. There was also another problem, I was really hungry. I got out of bed and went downstairs to get some food. Before I was able to open the fridge I saw a note on the counter with some money under it. The note read, "I won't be back for a couple weeks, take care of yourself." And he had given me a hundred dollars, easily the most generous he has ever been. This was going to be the best break ever, no Phil, no Jordan or Alex, no anyone; just myself alone. It's a dream come true.

I ate them went into the TV room, a place I usually avoided because Phil was always in here. Now it was all mine. I sat down on a couch, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. For the next few hours all I did was relax and watch TV, a luxury I had never had. You were never given any privacy in the orphanage and none of my foster parents were kind enough to let me watch any television. This was a nice change.

After hours of watching TV, I happened to glance over and notice something that peaked my interest. I got up and went over to a guitar that I never knew Phil had. I was a little reluctant to pick it up, considering it was Phil's, but I couldn't help myself; it's like I'm being drawn towards it. I picked it up and strummed it. It seemed to be in tune, so I strummed it more and that was the beginning of the end.

The whole rest of the break I spent hours playing on the guitar trying to figure out how to play little tunes I had heard before. I wasn't the best, but it gave me something to do that I actually really enjoy. In between that I also decided to start using Phil's weight set. I was starting to get tired of being beaten constantly and I was hoping that I would maybe be able to defend myself. It was all nice and fun, I just wish it could have lasted longer.

Sooner than I would have hoped for, school was starting up again, the second semester of the year beginning. All I know is that I am going to miss all the peace and quiet, and safety that he felt all break. Now it was all coming to an end and he would continue in his cycle of torment.

* * *

 **Not much to say this time, just thank you to all those who support my writing you are all just the greatest.**

 **Leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter, I really do like the feedback.**

 **Keep On Keeping On**

 **Peace Out**


	3. New Friends?

The morning came and with it returned my depression and anxiety. The break had been so nice, but now I was forced to return back to my very own personal hell and hope I could survive my demons. I dragged myself out from my bed, going about doing my morning routine. I showered, got dressed then went downstairs and ate some breakfast. By the time I was done eating it was time for me to leave for school.

I walked out my door, pausing for a moment being hesitant to actually leave. It felt so nice being alone these past couple weeks, not having to go through my daily beatings; however, I knew of I didn't go then there would be repercussions. With a deep sigh, I pushed myself to keep walking and started making my way towards the school.

I almost made it all the way, almost. I assumed Jordan figured that since they were seen beating me but not caught that they were going to start attacking me before I even get to the school. Somehow this feels worse.

"Can we go one day without doing this," I asked pleadingly. They just laughed, some of them calling it pathetic.

"It seems like someone isn't too happy to see us, I feel hurt," he said, acting sad.

"Can I ask you why you do this, why? What did I ever do?"

"Nothing, I just do this because I can," he smirked. I gave a defeated sigh, knowing I wasn't going to get a clean answer. They got to the beating and I just let it happened, all while other students just walked by, acting like nothing was happening.

I stayed on the ground for a few minutes after they were done with me, trying will myself to get up. I really didn't want to, I'd rather just lie down here forever. But, I did eventually bring myself to get up and walk the rest of the way to the school.

I got to school just as the bell rang and went through the rest of the day in peace, not seeing any of the others for the rest of the day, not even after school. I walked home thinking the rest of the day I could spend in peace, however that dream was short lived as I made it home and saw Phil's truck in the driveway. I walked in the front door with caution, trying to be as quiet as possible. I got in, closed the door behind me and tried to sneak my way upstairs, but it was of no use. I turned the hallway towards the stairs and was met with a very drunk looking Phil. He glared coldly at me, raising his paw and slamming his paw across my face sending me into the wall. He began walking past me but stopped to deliver a quick gut punch causing me to lean forward and let out a rasping wheeze.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a wolf," he spat at me before walking over and sitting down in his chair. I went upstairs and locked myself in for the night. I did my homework and went to sleep, not risking running into Phil by trying to get something to eat.

The rest of the school year played out in the exact same pattern, and with each day my anger and depression grew as my will to live dwindled into almost nothing, but I pushed forward in hope's that something would change. It never does though. I was glad to get through my last day and get home without any troubles.

Just like with the Christmas break, I got home and found a note from Phil saying that he was going to be gone for the entire summer. I sighed in relief. I had no idea where he was going for these long periods of time, but I honestly don't care; just as long as I don't have to be anywhere near him. Along with the note he also left me with a mostly full fridge and pantry and two-hundred dollars. At least he has somewhat of a soul.

I figured I would just spend the entire summer the same way I did during the winter break: practice on my guitar and probably work out a little here and there. I find that working out is a really good stress reliever. And that's exactly how my summer went. Just increasing my skills on guitar and getting myself into shape, both taking my mind off of the hell that is my life.

Along with those things I found that walking through the forest, which is on the outskirts of the city, to be relaxing. Walking through nature took my mind off of everything, giving me a sense of peace. On one of the walks back I happened to stumble upon a iPod which was left in a ditch. It might not be very honest, but I took it and started using it as my own. I downloaded my favorite songs and learned how to play them as best as I could. By the end of the summer I could fully play five songs.

Like all summers, this one seemed to fly by and it seemed like in no time it was the start of my sophomore year. I wasn't looking forward to it is all I can say about it. I got myself ready on the morning of the first day, and flung myself into my couch. I began to ponder about the year to come. I wondered if it would be any better. Would Jordan and Alex finally leave me alone? Would I make some friends? Would Kate acknowledge my existence? I quickly came up with the answers to all those questions: no. Nothing was going to change; I'm still going to get bullied; no ones ever going to like me; and Kate will continue to not know who I am. But hey, that's just my life.

I left my house and started walking to school, fully expecting to get jumped by Jordan and his gang of assholes. And just like a fortune coming true, they stopped me and surrounded me.

"Long time no see buddy," Jordan cackled while popping his knuckles.

"Just get it over with," I sighed, and they did. They had just began punching at me when a voice cut through the air.

"Hey, get off of him!" I looked over to see a white wolf, brown wolf, and a reddish black wolf running over towards us. Within seconds they were fighting Jordan and Alex and the others in order to protect me and they were winning. But why? No one has ever helped me, or even cared that I've been getting beaten.

Eventually they got the others to run off. They shouted after them, saying some chose words that would be best left unrepeated. After Jordan was out of sight the three faced me and walked over.

"You okay?" he asked, offering a paw to help me up. I was hesitant at first, but took it and he helped pull me to my feet.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said quietly before walking off.

"Hey wait," the brown wolf called out as they ran up behind me. The white wolf placed his paw on my shoulder causing me to flinch.

"Whoa, sorry," he said, putting his paws up unthreateningly.

"No, it's not your fault. That's just what comes with years of bullying," I sighed.

"Years? How long have they been doing that?" the brown wolf asked.

"They've been bullying me for about four years, the beatings started two years ago. You guys are the first to actually help me," I said while I looked at the ground.

"That's awful," the white wolf gasped.

"You learn to live with it."

"No one should have to live like that," he stated.

I only shrugged, not knowing what else to tell him. No one gives a shit about me.

"Well I'm glad we were here to help, my names David," The white wolf said.

"I'm Andy," the brown wolf said pointing to himself, "And that big guy is Smitty," he finished pointing at the reddish black wolf.

"We're new around here. Our family moved here over the summer," David stated.

"Wait, your all siblings?" I asked skeptically.

"Not by blood, we were adopted by the same parents years ago when we were three." That made more sense, and it was a little nice to meet other orphans.

"My names Humphrey, I was adopted two summers ago," I told them. They smiled and said how cool that is, if only they knew who adopted me. "I should be going," I told them as I started walking off again, this time they didn't follow.

I got to school going throughout the day getting to know my new classes and teachers who just went over their routine first day spiels over their rules and expectations. Mostly the day was uneventful, and even somewhat peaceful as I didn't seem to run into Jordan or Alex once. I did however see David, Andy, and Smitty throughout the day; I even had them in some of my classes (not together though, because that would be weird) They would say hi to me in the hallways which got them a few weird looks.

At the end of the day I walked straight home, getting there happy to see no sign of Phil. I was for some reason exhausted from the day, so because I didn't have any homework I decided to eat something then go right to bed. I fell into my bed and within seconds I was passed out, my last thoughts lingering on those three wolves who put themselves in a fight just to help me. Thinking about them put the first genuine smile on my face in years.


End file.
